An example for an apparatus for preparing food is the Philips air fryer, which is an appliance that can cook food, for example fries or chicken, with hot air. In order to heat the food for the preparation of the food, a flow of hot air is moved over the food to heat the same, respectively blown through the food containing volume for heating purposes. Such an appliance can be used, for example, in the household environment. For an optimized food preparation procedure, an air flow rate through the entire food containing volume as high as possible is preferable. A high flow rate will ensure a relatively short cooking time and high food quality. WO 2012/032449 A1 describes an apparatus for preparing food with hot air. However, it has been shown that there is a need for shorter cooking times and higher food quality and thus a continuously growing demand for higher air flow rates.